Video Zone
The Video Zone was actually a live-action video game with three levels. Using a video monitor to see themselves, the contestants would be backstage, climbing ladders, throwing "snowballs", and using a boat in front of a bluescreen attempting to achieve previously explained goals (which was always to obtain three objects) for each level of the game. As in a traditional video game, players could be "damaged" by hazards and enemy characters. If they lost all of their power (five units, as shown by an on-screen gauge), they would have to start the stage over and repeat its objectives until successful (a couple of season 1 episodes had a message that said "Try again! Press "Start" to continue"). In addition, each level contained a 'power-up' that appeared periodically that, when touched, gave the player an added advantage in that level—destroying all onscreen enemies, freezing enemies for 5 seconds (rendering them harmless), restoring the team's power meter to maximum, etc. The team had 60 seconds to clear all 3 levels (Phil refer to it as 1 minute although the on-screen in the top-right of the screen displays 60 seconds). Each item touched won the team $50 to split, and each level cleared won a prize of increasing value. Successfully beating the Game Wizard in the final level won the grand prize, which was usually a vacation. If time ran out before the team completed the game, a "laugh"-like sound played, the screen faded to red, and "GAME OVER" appeared on the screen. Level 1 * Jungle Fever: A jungle setting where the player climbed palm trees to obtain three bunches of bananas at the top while avoiding coconut-throwing monkeys, as well as toucans, piranhas (seen once the player was above the waterfall) and snakes. The player could go behind the waterfall, or touch a golden idol to cause a rope to appear to help cross the waterfall safely. Level 1 - Jungle Fever (1).jpg Level 1 - Jungle Fever (2).jpg * Alien Moonbase: An intergalactic mechanical building where the player had to turn off three anti-matter reactors, while trying to avoid steam vents, insectoids and laser bots. Turning off the main computer would immobilize all enemies and hazards, rendering them harmless for five seconds, and would also activate a "light bridge", which made the second set of reactors easier to reach. Level 1 - Alien Moonbase.jpg Season 1 Only * Ancient Tomb: A Mayan temple where the player had to grab three coins on both levels while trying to avoid bats, a statue's hammer, arrows shot from the ground, fireballs, and a mummy. Touching a beam of sunlight eradicated all enemies and unlocked all doors, revealing the hidden coins. Level 1 - Tomb of Fear.jpg Season 2 Only * Monsters on the Loose: A city besieged by alien UFOs, where now the giant player had to rescue three humans from being abducted by the UFOs, while avoiding monsters such as a giant laser-firing eyeball, a slimy earth-burrowing creature, and a monstrous cockroach. Touching a power rod released cosmic radiation, destroying all enemies and thus leaving the player unhindered for a few seconds. Level 1 - Monsters on the Loose (1).jpg Level 1 - Monsters on the Loose (2).jpg * Haunted Museum: A haunted mansion scene, where the player was required to pick up three statue busts hidden inside moving bookcases, while avoiding monsters such as a gargoyle, grasping tentacles, a vampire, and a crawling disembodied hand. Pulling back a curtain bathed the room in sunlight, destroying all enemies and thus leaving the player unhindered for a few seconds. Level 1 - Haunted Mansion (1).jpg Level 1 - Haunted Mansion (2).jpg Level 2 * Mind Maze: A Mayan room gauntlet where the player had to collect three coins while dodging fireballs, spears, and electrified floor tiles. If the player touched a "Power" tile, s/he was granted immunity to all damage for a few seconds. Level 2 - Mind Maze.jpg * Food Frenzy: A school lunch room setting where a food fight was taking place. The player had to grab three textbooks scattered on the floor, while avoiding flying food (such as pies, tomatoes and (YUCK!) pudding) and the gym coach. Opening a locker with stinky gym shoes stopped the chaos for five seconds. Level 2 - Food Fight.jpg * Cliffhanger: Taking place on a cliff with a network of caves, the player had to clear the cave openings to find three coins while avoiding rock slides, snakes, vultures and giant lizards. Touching a TNT device blasted open the cave openings, thus revealing all the coins. Level 2 - Cliffhangers.jpg * Nile River Raft: The player, floating on a fast-moving Egyptian river with a wooden raft, had to grab three gems while avoiding flies, alligators, rats, vultures and a mummy. Touching the legendary "Eye of the Pharaoh" diamond restored full power. Level 2 - Nile River Raft Ride.jpg Season 1 Only * Runaway Rail Car: The player traveled on a railway car through a Wild West town and abandoned mines; he or she had to obtain three coins while avoiding vultures, hanging timbers, cactuses, tumbleweeds and rats. If the player touched a green "luck stone," he or she regained full power. Level 2 - Runaway Railcar.jpg Season 2 Only * Sub Search: An ocean scene with the player in a waverunner; the player had to collect three treasure chests while avoiding dangers such as sharks, eels, giant lobsters, explosive mines and squids. Touching a solar fuel cell, however, restored all power. Level 2 - Sub Search.jpg * Enchanted Flight: A magic carpet scene, where the player had to grab three rings while avoiding swordsmen, gate traps, cobras, a royal guard, a baby dragon, guard dogs, and a genie that shot lightning bolts (the same Djinni from the Forgotten Desert in Mikey's World). Touching a magic lamp restored the player's health. Level 2 - Enchanted Flight.jpg * Snow Slingers: An arctic scene where the player had to hit three elves with snowballs while dodging those of the elves. The player also had to avoid skiing foxes, and hitting an ice-skating polar bear by mistake. Hitting a snowman made it play a song that forced the elves to stop attacking and dance in place for five seconds, making them much easier to hit. Level 2 - Snowslingers.jpg Level 3 Both players, sharing one energy gauge, teamed up for the last level, which was a face-off against one of three wizard-typed villains that rotated throughout the show's run. The three Game Wizards were: Merlock, Scorchia and Mongo. To defeat them, the players had to touch three orbs before time expired, while trying to avoid one of the Game Wizards and the projectiles he or she was throwing, the ghostly creatures flying around the room, and the beams of lightning, fire, or energy (depending on who the Wizard was) that erupted from the ground. If either player touched a spinning hourglass that randomly appeared, all enemies and hazards would be immobilized and rendered harmless for five seconds. Upon the Wizard's defeat (if the players succeeded), depending on who the players faced, the wizard would disappear in some way. After that, the message "You did it! You beat the game." would then flash across the screen. In Season 1, the Wizards had nearly identical rooms (with only different color schemes depending on the Wizard). In Season 2, each Wizard was given a more unique room to better fit his/her theme, but the mechanics were the same as before. WL - Merlock (Season 1) 1.jpg WL - Merlock (Season 1) 2.jpg WL - Merlock (Season 1) 3.jpg WL - Merlock (Season 2) 1.jpg WL - Merlock (Season 2) 2.jpg WL - Scorchia (Season 1) 1.jpg WL - Scorchia (Season 1) 2.jpg WL - Scorchia (Season 1) 3.jpg WL - Scorchia (Season 2) 1.jpg WL - Scorchia (Season 2) 2.jpg WL - Scorchia (Season 2) 3.jpg WL - Mongo (Season 1) 1.jpg WL - Mongo (Season 1) 2.jpg WL - Mongo (Season 1) 3.jpg WL - Mongo (Season 2) 1.jpg WL - Mongo (Season 2) 2.jpg WL - Mongo (Season 2) 3.jpg YouTube Links Bonus Round Compilation Video Zone Level Compilation Category:Games Category:Places